A ESA
by guadalupe-hinauchiha23
Summary: tifa estaba cansada de la situacion pero ya era hora d eponer las cartas sobre la mesa, cloud tendria que elejir entre esa o ella que haba dado todo por el  lose pesimo summary pero porfavor denele una oportunidad  AU


Tifa estaba cansada, pero no solo del agotamiento de a ver limpiado toda la casa por la mañana, si no de situación que estaba viviendo, llamo a su amiga yufie con las claras intenciones de decirle que le daría fin a todo. Le aviso una hora antes de todo pidiéndole de favor que fuera por los niños, Marlen y Denzel eran hijos adoptivos de su matrimonio con cloud, un chico alto de piel blanca, cabellos como el sol y ojos verde azulados. Y la situación que estaba viviendo era culpa de cloud. Ella sabia que su marido compartía una relación con su ex mejor amiga, Aerith, desde que se conocieron vio el interés de parte de ella para con su esposo y también se dio cuenta que cloud no le era indiferente a su amiga.

Después de muchas sospechas, llegadas tarde por parte de el y una creciente actitud descuidada para con ella un día se aventuro a seguirlo, descubriendo que sus dudas eran verdad Cloud Strifer mantenía una relación amorosa con su mejor amiga Aerith, ese día no dijo nada se trago la rabia que empezó a cree ser dentro de ella por una simple razón sus hijos, ella no podía dejar que todo se derrumbada así como así, tenían dos hermosos hijos y no quería dejar perder todo lo que tenían juntos, así que simplemente dio media vuelta y corrió rumbo a su casa con la lluvia cayendo sobre ella borrando los rastros de las lagrimas que seguían corriendo por sus mejillas.

De eso ya tenia 5 meses cuando llego a casa lo espero sin gritos y reclamos hablo con su esposo, el le prometió que aria todo por mantener su matrimonio. Pero fueros mentiras, las cosas habían mejorado mucho el se volvió cariñoso de nuevo, pero ya hacia un mes que los problemas habían vuelto a empezar, tifa de nuevo tenia dudas mas esta vez no lo siguió tenia la pequeña esperanza que sus retrasos fueran por el trabajo pero no, un día cloud se estaba vallando y su móvil empezó a zona, tifa no de las que revisaba las cosas ajenas pero con las crecientes sospechas no lo dudo y reviso el móvil de su marido, era un mensaje de texto de un numero no registrado, ahora a un mas picada, tifa no aguanto las ganas de saber que contenía dicho mensaje.

"_cariño, te espero en mi departamento, no te tardes, _

_ATTE: Aerith"_

Tifa derramo una lagrima y no se permitió derramar una segunda dejo el celular en su lugar, salió de la recamara y se encamino rumbo ala de los niños a preparar unas maletas pequeñas para mandarlos con su amiga yuffie, ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer era hora de poner fin a todo esto.

Estuvo todo el día en la casa sola esperando el momento al que el chico llegara para poder decirle todo lo que tenía que decir.

Pero ya no tuvo que esperar más tiempo, el hombre que amaba y supuestamente también la quería entro por la puerta de la casa con su pantalón de mezclilla y su camiseta azul con su cabello rubio un poco mojado.

Tifa- dijo en un susurro al no esperar verla sentada en la sala con una copa en mano- no esperaba verte despierta- continuo- ¿y los niños?

Están con yuffie y vincent- contesto mas seria de lo normal

Voy a darme una ducha- contesto después de un incomodo silencio.

No la necesitas ya tomaste una antes de venir- el chico se quedo parado en su sitio congelado por las palabras que había dicho la joven mujer a sus espaldas- ven toma asiento debo decirte algo- obedeciendo a lo dicho tomo ha ciento frente a ella que ahora se encontraba con una expresión entre seria y triste.

Que sucede

Mira no hay necesidad de seguir con los en gallos, se que todo lo que me prometiste son mentiras, pero yo no puedo seguir con esto así que ve con ella la que me roba tu tiempo tu alma y tu cuerpo, la que te aparta de mi, ve y dile .- se acomodo mejor en su lugar y el prestando atención con una sonrisa ludida en el rostro si el quería poner fin a esto el estaba mejor con aerith

Que quieres- contesto mientras levantaba el rostro

Que venga tenga valor que muestre la cara y me hable de frente si quiere tu amor- se podía decir que era tonto lo que estaba diciendo pero quería que el abriera los ojos

- hmp para que?

A esa que cuando esta contigo va vestida de princesa, a esa que no te ase preguntas y siempre esta dispuesta, cuando la vuelvas a ver dile que venga- cloud se estaba hartando de esa conversación por que le decía todo eso

Para que?- se levanto de su lugar totalmente arto de lo que su "mujer" decía

Yo le doy mi lugar, que recoja tu mesa que lave tu ropa y todas tus miserias – ella también se levanto alzo la vos un poco mas y agradeció de tomar la decisión de a ver mandado a los niños a la casa de su amiga-

¿Que quieres demostrar?- cloud levanto la voz mas que la de su mujer pero fue callado por la voz de ella

Que venga que se juegue por ti quiero ver si escapar de hacer las cosas que yo ice por ti-

A esa a esa a esa ve y dile tu que venga- tifa volvió a bajar la voz mientras caía sentada en el sillón

Esa que te pone tan mal fue capaz de hacerme vivir ilusiones perdidas a esa que te hace hablar yo le debo las cosas que hace mucho tiempo ya no medas- el o ji verde se quedo parado frente a tifa mientras le decía todo lo anterior sin notar que ala joven mujer se le escapaban ya un pardee lagrimas por lo antes dicho

A esa que le a de costar hacerte feliz una hora por día a esa no le toca vivir ninguna tristeza todo es alegría- su voz sonó opaca, triste y sin fuerzas seguía con la cabeza gacha.

Lo siento pero yo la amo- cloud se volvió a sentar en su lugar ya se había dado cuenta que tifa estaba llorando

Después de un incomodo silencio tifa volvió a hablar

Pues si ya has tomado tu decisión yo también ya tome la mía- con esto ultimo limpio con algo de fuerza las lagrimas y subió escaleras arriba, el peli rubio se quedo sentado en su lugar, unos minutos después la joven bajo con un par de maletas. El chico solo pudo bajar la cabeza

Tifa yo en verdad no quiero que esto acabe así- comento mientras levantaba la vista para ver ala joven que estaba frente a el ahora con unos tenis un pantalón de mezclilla entubado y una chaqueta con gorro pegada al cuerpo que enmarcaba su bien formada figura.

Lo siento cloud pero esto ya acabo y de la peor manera, mañana regresan los niños quiero que les digas que tuve una emergencia con un familiar y tuve que irme yo mañana me comunicare con ellos que tengan prendido su celular a y a yuffie dile que no se preocupe- a paso lento viendo todo su alrededor recordando todo lo que había vivido en esa casa las buenas cosas y las malas se permitió derramar todas las lagrimas antes de salir por que después de cruzar esa puerta no volvería a llorar por el- pero a pesar de todo te agradezco todo lo bueno que mediste- y con esto ultimo cerro la puerta tras decir y se coloco la gorra de la sudadera por la pequeña llovizna que caía y empezó a caminar por las calles un poco vacías con sus dos maletas en manos, lo único que deseaba es que cloud no se diera cuenta que aerith no era lo que el creía.


End file.
